As the Black Rose Blooms
by BSIL ReVAMP
Summary: A world in danger. The only hope is a prophecy that may or may not come to pass. Will the four warriors of the four kingdoms fulfill the prophecy? Or will the Great War come again?DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ridom: Okay. This is not my first fan fic. The others were deleted. Somehow. Now I'm ticked, cause I wanted to save them to write more, then repost them... anywho... flame if ya want, doesn't me I'll like ya for it... but it's not like I can hunt ya down or kill ya... or something like that... ( mumbles under breath)

Disclaimer: ... Do I really have to? Lawyer nods Do I get something out of this? Lawyer nods Is it a chance to have a great big lollipop, and watch the InuYasha movies? Lawyer nods ... fine.

I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters, unless I say that it's a character I made up.

" There is a Great War descending upon us Lord Hasunuma. We must be prepared for anything. Even the worst." A high Priest looked Grimly upon his lord.

" Of course Priest Mitsuo... but... isn't there a way to win this was without too much life lost? With out the blood spill of what happened a hundred years ago?" The High priest nodded. " Will you tell us what you have seen?" Priest Mitsuo bowed to the Lord, and then turned to court. Grimly looking upon them. He closed his eyes, and stood stiller than the marble pillars for a few moments, then began, keeping his eyes closed.

" There will come a time, in the future, when a Great War threatens our existence. We will have to fight, but there will not be too much blood spilled, if the prophecy comes to pass." murmurs filled the hall. The prophecy had been made after the last Great War, which had been a hundred years past. The Lord raised his hand for silence, and the murmurs stopped.

" Go on Priest Mitsuo." nervously awaiting the news. There were many versions of the prophecy, but only Mitsuo knew the contents of the real one.

" Four warriors from the four Great Kingdoms will join to create a force that will end the war, almost as soon as it begins. Two men, and two women, shall rise to defend us." Many people were heard scoffing when he said women, but stopped as soon as the Lord looked at them. Remembering, how their Lady was one of the best fighters throughout the land. High Priest Mitsuo, after pausing a moment, carried on. " One woman will have no memory of her past, and will join the quest, in hopes of remembering. One man, will wish to forget his past, as she strives to remember hers. The other woman, will be born from a family of warriors, and will have lived a life of grief. The last man, will have a curse, set upon him from the moment of birth. One warrior will come from the west. The one that strives to forget his past. One from the East. Our land. The woman who strives to regain her memory. The other woman, from the North, trying to stave off despair. And finally, the last warrior, the man with a curse, shall come up from the South. Together they shall combine to become our world's only hope. But..." he stopped. Pausing to catch his breath. The court held it's breath. Hanging on to every word. Lord Hasunuma turned to his wife. She was pale and white. Mitsuo had never added a 'but', to one of his predictions. And so far, he had never been wrong once. Mitsuo drew breath to continue. " Should they never meet, not even once, the world, as we know it, will be doomed." A deathly still silence came over the hall. High priest Mitsuo, clung to his staff shakily. One of the generals walked over, to help to his place beside the Lord. As soon as the general was seated again, soft whispers broke out across the hall.

" What shall we do?"

" How will we know who the warriors are?"

" Will we be forced to fight? To spill more blood?"

The Lord glanced sadly at his people. Then at the pale Mitsuo, and his wife. And said, so that only the two of them could hear,

" I think, mayhap, that it is time to contact my old friends, Inutaisho, Tamyo, and Migayle." Mitsuo and his wife nodded grimly.

Ridom: Well there ya have it folks! The first chapter. And to think. The first time I fucking wrote it, the computer logged me off! It took me sooooo fucking long to write! Lucky me, I'm a fast typer, and have a good memory. Okay... so it's not word for word, but still... it's pretty damn close.

InuYasha: Aren't you forgetting something? Like... who Hasunuma, Tamyo, Migayle, and Mitsuo are? Inutaisho is obviously my father.

Ridom: ... Okay... Hasunuma, Tamyo, Migayle, and Inutaisho, are the Lords of the world. ( IN order I listed just a sec ago) East, North, South, and West. And Hasunuma and Mitsuo are just name's I really like from the G.N. ' Eerie Queerie' They DO belong to me, I just got the names from another author. An Actual Manga-ka. ( Manga artist) Okay! Bye Bye! Until next time! ;D

Kagome:...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! I'm back people! Did ya miss me?... No? Well, I'd like to know considering I didn't get any reviews!

Disclaimer: ... Do I have to again? Lawyer sighs and nods head If your lying... (Grabs swords off of bookshelf and grins evilly) lawyer gets scared look and backs up a bit I do not own InuYasha and other characters unless I say so. And I own all of the lords and the high priest Mitsuo, except for Inutaisho. Lawyer hands over a big crate of pocky YUMM!

* * *

Lord Hasunuma stood in his chambers. Worry creasing his brow; his wife came over to stand by him. A knock sounded on the door, and the two turned towards the door.

" You may enter." Hasunuma's commanding tone rang through the solid oak doors. The door opened, and Mitsuo opened it sheepishly.

" I really dislike that voice, Hasu." He grinned and walked up to his lord and lady. Hasunuma and his lady, Arashiya, smiled and greeted the priest.

" Have you received word yet?" anxiety made Hasunuma's voice crack. He grinned awkwardly. He glanced at his wife and best friend. Mitsuo dropped his eyes to the floor.

" Actually…. Inutaisho and Tamyo… are dead." The hush that filled the room as Mitsuo relayed his message was stifling. But there was more to come. " And Migayle has fallen victim to a deadly curse. His wife is pregnant and in a state of shock… Mimmi…. I suggested she stay here. Is that all right?"

Numbly, Hasu nodded his head.

" Prepare an escort for them- ARASHIYA!" The lady of the eastern lands had collapsed.

* * *

Seven Months Later…

All the ladies of the lands were congressed in one room. All four bellies swollen in pregnancy, their stilled laughter filling the room. Their hushed voices talking of days and adventures long past. Two women nearing their time. The discussion turned towards the names of their children. The lady of the south, Mimmi, had one, and only one thought as to what gender her child would be.

" Male. I have not a single doubt in my mind that he is male. He will be Miroku. After his…father." Lord Migayle had died one month before. Lady Sarashi, of the North concurred.

" And mine could only be female. Sango shall be her name." She smiled fondly as the name slid silkily from her tongue. Izayoi nodded.

" I have one son already. His name is Sesshomaru. His brother shall be InuYasha." Every woman in the room believed their child to be the only one they believed to be its gender. The three women who had already spoken turned to Arashiya. One name slid softly from her ruby lips.

" Kagome…"

* * *

Fourteen years later….

War had separated all of the families' left of the four great families. The children, now in their early teens still lived with their families. All save one.

The prophecy was coming to pass.

* * *

Am I gonna get any reviews? Click on the pretty blue button! Suggestions would be helpful! 


End file.
